1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine components, such as stator vane stages and vane support systems in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, gas turbine engines can include multiple stages of vanes to condition and guide airflow through the fan, compressor and/or turbine sections. The vane stages are configured to optimize airflow characteristics for various operating conditions. The vane stages are subject to high temperatures, aerodynamic loading and pressures that can affect their durability.
It is expected that this will be exacerbated due to the ongoing trend of designing gas turbine engines to operate at even higher temperatures and pressures. As such, there is still a need in the art for improved vane stages that can operate at high temperatures while still providing the desired stiffness and ease of manufacture.